dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aboleth Lands
Population: 2,600 (3% Aboleth, 97% Slaves of Various Races) Government: Tribal Religions: Yeathan Imports: Slaves Exports: None Alignment: LE Life and Society Aboleth rule supreme in the Aboleth Lands. Their slaves build aquatic structures that the Aboleth themselves dwell in. To the Aboleth, slaves are replicable. As such, slaves living in this lake have extremely short and unfulfilling lives. They are worked hard, are given hardly anything whatsoever, and are randomly culled for reasons only known to their Aboleth overmasters. The slaves of the Aboleth have their lives virtually taken away from them. They are worked hard- sometimes, literally do death- and receive no reward. Some slaves are afforded special places and functions, such as slave whose jobs include infiltrating other cities, to bring their masters information and more thrall, but even these slaves are treated like less than dirt. The Aboleth themselves are quite factional, with the various Aboleth belonging to different groups, some of which that are allied with others, some of which that aren’t. To say that the Aboleth Lands have a functional government is something of a misnomer. The Aboleth Lands do not have a single, unified government, nor do them have a smaller government that rules over all of the Aboleth who live there. Rather, each Aboleth keeps more or less to itself, and the Aboleth just happen to all live in the Aboleth lands, a testament to a common history shared between the different Aboleth living there. Major Organizations No known permanent organizations exist within the Aboleth Lands. Occasionally, different Aboleth organize themselves for a specific goal, these alliances are almost always short-term. Likewise, slaves rarely are given the time or opportunity to form any kind of alliances or friendships between each other. Major Geographical Features The Aboleth Lands simply are a large lake in the Underdark. Occasionally, stalactites hanging at the top of the chamber drip water into the lake. Depending on how much excess water is dripping from the ceiling, the flow can be as weak as a trickle from a few stalactites to something akin to a waterfall, from multiple stalactites. The Aboleth Lands have their own drainage system, in either case, and the water levels of the lake stay mostly static, with only minor changes. Various artificial features can be found in the lake, built by Abloeth slaves, for various purposes. Most are semi permanent structures, built for the Aboleth themselves by their slaves, or built for some other purpose, by the Aboleths’ slaves. Important Sites There are no important sites within the Aboleth Lands. Regional History The Aboleth Lands sit roughly below Altathair. The lake that the Aboleth Lands are contained to is the largest known cavern in the Underdark, and the lake itself is among the largest known in the Underdark. Its origins are up in the air, however. Scholars are unsure if the cavern is natural, or if it was created magically. The Aboleth first came to the Aboleth lands in –2,995. Some claim that the Aboleth were first experiments created by the Illithid, which were released into the wilds when they no longer fit the schemes of the Mind Flayers. Others claim that the Mind Flayers created the Aboleth, but that they escaped from bondage, and weren’t freed. Neither story is true, however. The truth is, in –2,995, a primitive tribe of Humans who had fled into the Underdark to escape persecution by the Giants of the Ossofolian Empire created the first Aboleth, unintentionally. The shaman of the tribe, who had learned the basics of Runic magic from the Giants, attempted to summon a power from the Outer Planes. Yeathan, the cosmic entity that Aboleth worship, answered, transforming the shaman into the first Aboleth, as it is want to do to all mortals that request it’s power. Since, the Aboleth have inhabited the lake, plotting in their mysterious, alien ways.